$ C = \left[\begin{array}{r}1 \\ 0 \\ 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 0 & 1\end{array}\right]$